Talk:Cops
OK so who has saved whose life over the years? I believe this deserves its own page. Here's the count that I put together so far: Beckett Saves Castle #Home Is Where the Heart Stops: Castle is wrestling with the shot-caller of the robbery suspect... but Kate intervenes before the killer can shoot Castle. #Deep in Death: Castle is about to be killed by the Russian gangster at the poker game when Beckett intervenes. #Sucker Punch: Castle is held at gunpoint by Dick Coonan. Beckett kills him to save Castle, at the cost of not learning who ordered her mother's murder. #Cops & Robbers: This episode. Castle Saves Beckett #Always Buy Retail: Castle distracts the killer by popping a champagne cork, giving Beckett the chance she needs to take her shot. #Tick, Tick, Tick…: Castle realizes the killer is still alive and warns Beckett in time for her to take cover from the bomb. #Boom!: Castle has been given a gun by Beckett. He shoots the serial killer's gun out of his hand before he can shoot her. Beckett: "Helluva shot, Castle." Castle: "I was aiming for his head!" #A Deadly Affair: Castle tackles Beckett before Earl takes his shot at her. #Under the Gun: A well-timed shovelful of dirt distracts the criminals, who are in a mexican standoff with each other and the police (including Beckett). Ironically, Castle is the only one without a gun. #Knockdown: Before Hal Lockwood can kill Beckett, Castle tackles him and beats him into submission. #Countdown: Castle uses his intimate knowledge of weapons of mass destruction to defuse the bomb. #Knockout*: Castle drags Beckett away at Montgomery's request so he can kill Hal Lockwood and his associates. (*''It is highly unlikely that Castle would have included this in his list. Beckett was furious with him for this, and it would re-open a very serious breach in their relationship that had only weeks before been healed.) '''Doesn't Count' #Flowers For Your Grave: The safety was on the killer's gun the whole time. #3XK: Jerry Tyson spares Castle and Ryan, and is gone before Beckett shows up. #Knockout: Castle once again tackles Beckett to get her out of the line of fire of a man trying to shoot her.. but does not reach her in time. While he comforts her, he is unable to save her life-- Josh and her other doctors do this instead. Ambiguous #A Deadly Affair: Arguably, moments after Castle saves Beckett's life, they save one another, each shooting the assailant standing behind the other. Does this count as a save for each of them? #Castle could argue that his arrangement with the Mysterious Man (first mentioned in Rise), where he keeps Beckett from investigating her mother's murder in exchange for Beckett not being harmed, is him saving her. Montgomery had a similar arrangement before. But it is unclear how safe Beckett really is. Castle is secretly interfering with her most precious goal and lying to her. This certainly wouldn't appear on a list Castle runs through over dinner. This is a worthwhile page to have for the wiki in any event, especially since Castle himself is clearly keeping count. What other times have they saved one another? I'm particularly surprised at how few times Beckett has saved Castle's life. Surely I'm missing some! 18:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Beckett Undercover Any person who has watched this episode knows why Beckett went undercover, to be sure with her own eyes that Castle was alright. This is a sight of really poor jugdement on her part and that of the hostage negotaitor seeing as her cover would require her to talk and she had been spending most of her time up until that point on the phone with the leader of the robbers. He could have easily recognised her voice and taken her hostage as well. Tripodssj6 (talk) 18:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC)